Amergin
Born into a hellsih pit where everyone is tortured by the sins committed to allow them to live, terrifying manipulation of life, done by a man we called "Devil", we were children designed to fit his perfect plan, since before we were born we were unnatural. Our fates taken and twisted by an evil man we bit back, and in doing so embraced the rage of primal instinctual power. He wavered but however didn't fall, he wasn't going to die, he had created us, like a god looking down upon his sinful creations he looked at us with contempt. He set are world on fire, and we escaped, just barely, the place we once knew as both home and hell burning to the ground, the ash clouds floating in the sky like a giant sign. A sign to show what had happened, a sign to show us are freedom. That was the day I escaped from hell itself. I was wearing a lot of light clothing used to block the sun, having finished a journey to the eastern nations. I was back in Fiore, left wondering if I would find a guild I was interested in and that was strong enough. I stalked down to find some muggers pointing fiery magic at me. I pushed through but they didn't stop, so I reacted, and released my left hand and spoke in a voice of cold, bored agitated warning. "I can turn you all into dust, so move away before I decide to act," I said my left palm held out as they rampaged at me. "As if!" one mugger said as he threw a sphere of fire at me but then realized it had vanished. "What happened to boss' fire?" one said shaking in fear. "A single application of one of my spells," I said as the sphere of lightning, sky and darkness magic lashed out and broke apart the ground. "Demon!" they shouted leaving me as I sighed. Then I saw a guild named "Fairy Tail" and laughed, how ridiculous a name, but I entered anyway and when I did everyone seemed to stop. A small old man stood before me, and he turned to look upon me as I saw the S-Class board, and was about to leave before the old man's hand latched onto my left forearm. "There is something about you, like that of a Dragon Slayer but.....different, powerful, tell me, if I asked you to join, would you?"he asked me as the whole guild looked shocked. "On one condition, that you can find me a S-class mission," I demanded as he nodded and handed a paper ripped from the board. "Where do you want it?" he asked as I took off my shirt to get the Fairy Tail mark stamped onto my right shoulder. I picked up the paper and read it and soon nearly broke the building by releasing the sphere of three elements and just managed to stop it before any real damage was done. The guild master looked me over, realizing the magic I just used was a culmination of existing magics. "This bastard "Prometheus"? I will see fit he is restrained," I said as I promptly left. I reached the palace where a man calling himself "Prometheus" sat upon a throne as the king was forced to do his bidding. Everyone bowed to him, I was able to get there by applying a combination of Sky and Lightning magic simultaneously to speed up my reactions. "PROMETHEUS!" I yelled as the guards attacked me but I used my sphere of elements to expel a huge force capable of throwing them down. "Dear, dear brother, is that any way to treat your own blood?" he said laughing as I held my left palm of the sky as the Sky magic fused perfectly with the Lightning magic, then turning black with the final fusion of darkness. "Master, what is he using?" they asked him. "A useless trick, my talents make defeat impossible, I can see the future, understand complex formula beyond even your capability, pick the weaknesses out of a nearly flawless spell and exploit them, in addition to making my spells perfection, this skill alone offers endless benefits, Ere-," he began to say as the twisting sphere condensed into a smaller, denser sphere. "Amergin, my name is Amergin," I shouted as the dense marble-sized spun with endless power, I swallowed it and he suddenly realized the next twenty minutes may not kill him, but pain would be forever inflicted upon his soul. "Interesting, combining three types of magic to form a powerful explosive force," he analyzed as my eyes began to darken. "Ahhhh!" I shouted as he just barely dodged my fist and then my body began to transform as the three magics formed black wings on my back, which could form twisters of lightning with enough force. "Dark Lightning Twister!" I shouted as huge jagged pillars of lightning served to defeat his weaker henchman with ease. The black twisters shook with lightning as a booming voice reached down and with his eyes wide open and shaking in fear Prometheus look just as shaken as me, the two of us knew the power behind it the rest went to attack the unseen enemy but fell down, the flesh rotting off one's arm as the Daemons approached. "Geras, Moros and Philotes?" Prometheus shook as Geras turned the surrounding area to a barren wasteland. "Prometheus, Lord of Foresight fearful such a rare sight, and you, the Betrayer, the one who undeservingly got the power of such a being?" Geras laughed curelly as Philotes made all the men turn their blades towards us. "See, boys, these two are being mean to me," she smirked as the strong-willed broke down and turned their blades on us as well. "Death by Friends, Fear or Age, which do you choose?" Moros cackled as my wings grew and beat against the ground as my skin turned back and my long-hidden secret was revealed. My power burst outward as Geras grabbed hold of the left wing it only blew him back as I grabbed Prometheus and flew us to safety despite having tried to kill him a second ago. I accelerated my speed by the lightning and sky elements. We landed in a cave his dark red hair flowing brilliantly against his dark skin. "Why did you save me?" he gulped as I broke down, exhausted. "Its like being on autopilot, my body reacts to what will ensure my survival, I flood my body, even my brain with power, but of course you knew that or would've figured it out. Magic literally possesses me, but tell me, why were the Daemons after you?" I asked, as he realized, that only with each other can we have a chance for survival. "It must be the power I now possess, but what did they mean "Betrayer"?" He asked as I closed my eyes and began to speak. "I was supposed to mate like in the plan with someone and produce two powerful children, I never did and now they want me dead after they gain my DNA so they can impregnant the woman who is to carry my child," I explained to him.